harveygirlsforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Campfire Weekend
|accessdate=2018-09-10}}) | run = 11 minutes | sister = Girls Just Wanna Save Fun | writer = Jamie Uyeshiro | director = Scott O'Brien | story_editor = Mike Yank | storyboard = Angelica "Jelly" Russell | previous = My Sectional Romance | next = Girls Just Wanna Save Fun }} Campfire Weekend is the first segment of the 5th episode in season 1 of Harvey Street Kids. Synopsis The Harvey Girls create their own camp on Harvey Street after a bus strike puts a damper on their previous plans. Characters * Audrey * Lotta * Dot * Tiny * Melvin * Fredo * Pinkeye * Frufru * Lucretia * The Bow * Bobby * Gerald Plot The episode begins at a bus stop where the kids plan to go camping, including: Bobby, the Bloogey Boys, Lucretia, Frufru, Tiny and the Harvey Girls. With Audrey being behind the bushes saying goodbye to her monkey plush that helps her sleep, Captain Rampage. However, everyone's plan is ruined due to a bus strike and when everyone was about to return home, Audrey intervenes saying they can create one themselves. The kids propose ideas related to their desired camps, including themed ones like a space, stuntman, meditation, military, surfing and a bus trip for Lucretia. Audrey sets out to do this with the Harvey girls. thumb|250px|The Harvey girls make a camp in response to a bus strike, where they have a good time. The kids approve the motion and gather in the Harvey Girls' HQ, where Dot proposes to change the type of camp every 20 minutes. The girls then begin to carry out Tiny to a space camp on a stage with him tied to a balloon as a way to imitate moon walking while trying to catch an ice cream, which does not end up reaching and screams, with Dot telling him that in space not you can't be heard screaming and Audrey passes him the ice cream back. In the next camp that is a military one for the creation of boots, the kids design shoes with Frufru commenting that she made some uncopyable boots. In the next camp, the kids surf in a halfpipe with a pool of water in the center. Next is Gerald's rock camp, where Dot and Audrey accompany him playing his ukulele and throws himself into Lotta's arms. Finally they make the Lucretia bus camp, where the last celebrates with the others in a cart with a bus figure made of cardboard while the Harvey girls move it with a bicycle. At night all the kids are in the HQ, while the Harvey girls celebrate what happened and that everything has gone according to the schedule. However, when everyone began to sleep, the problems started. Tiny asked to be tuck up because he sleepwalks, Bobby asks Lotta to make whale songs to sleep and Lucretia snores while she sleeps, so Dot needs to wake her up every 2 to 6 minutes to avoid her making noise. All these incidents cause the Harvey girls to sleep poorly, act clueless and it does not help that they separate in an attempt to cover more activities. At this moment they make Fredo's stuntman camp, where Audrey promotes improvising even though the former has already learned his lines. In the horse riding camp, Dot forgets the name of the horse they are going to use and he gets upset, but Pinkeye nicknames it Cheesecake and calms it down. In the meditation camp located inside a yurt, Lotta falls asleep leaving Bobby and Frufru without a teacher. Back at the stuntman camp, Audrey promotes the use of a jetpack and Fredo flies out scaring the horse from the mount camp. Dot tries to use a on/off remote, but remembered that she forgot to install it. Fredo also accidentally takes Pinkeye and the others try to stop him, while Melvin was mocking the matter. However, he is also caught in the action and manages to take the jetpack away. In the meditation camp, Cheesecake arrives quite angry threatening Lotta, but it was all a dream. However in the reality, Cheesecake was inside the yurt and starts kicking the support beam of the yurt. Tiny manages to reassure him, and Pinkeye takes advantage riding on him by jumping from the yurt. The girls after seeing the disarmed yurt, apologized to the kids saying they tried to make everyone happy. However, the kids say they had fun, including The Bow who went to a ninja camp not made by the girls. The kids ask the Harvey girls what kind of camp they want to compensate them, and in the next scene it is seen that they made them a rest camp situated on a fake beach. Broadcast "Campfire Weekend" was released to Netflix on June 29, 2018. Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the indie rock band, Vampire Weekend. *This is the second time that Dot played the drums, the first was New Kid on the Block. References es:Fin de semana de campamentos Category:Season 1